


Things I'll never say

by aerobesk



Series: Song inspired [8]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kind of a song fic but not really. the music is actually playing in the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things I'll never say

_“I’m tugging at my hair, I’m pulling at my clothes. I’m trying to keep my cool; I know it shows…”_

            Church nodded along with the beat, singing under his breath. It was one of his “We-had-an-argument-and-I’m-pissed-off-but-don’t-want-to-talk-to-him-about-it” songs, and he looked at his data pad while he lay on his back on his bunk, armor discarded in the corner and a special folder of photos open.

            He rested his arm behind his head, staring at one picture in particular until his door crashed open. He jumped, throwing his data pad and staring in shock at Tucker, who was now standing in the open doorway and babbling.

            “Alright, look, I’m sorry. Caboose is pissed and if you would stop moping…” He trailed off, listening to what was playing. He watched Church flush before asking about it.

            “Taylor Swift? Really dude?”

            Church regained some of his wits. “Tucker, get the hell out!”

            Tucker shook his head, chuckling. He was going to have fun with this one later. “Alright, whatever man. Anyway, Caboose is still mad at me, so I’m just going to tell him that you’ve forgiven me. Later, loser!”

            With that Tucker gave a half smile and a condescending wave as he turned and closed the door. Church was still in shock, taking almost a minute to relax and stretch back out. He reached over, grabbing his data pad.

            He turned on his side, staring at the photo again. It was of him and Tucker when he’d first gotten to blue base. He had wanted to take a photo to commemorate the new guy, and Flowers had been busy, so it was just Tucker and Church. They were standing outside with their backs to the base. Tucker had one arm around Church’s shoulders and he was making a piece sign. Church was the one holding the pad out with his other arm around Tucker’s waist. He was smiling hugely. Church sighed. He and Tucker fought a lot more now then they did back then. Of course, that was mostly Church’s fault.

            He groaned, turning onto his back again. Tucker didn’t need to know, right? “No,” Church whispered, glancing back to the data pad as the last part of the song played. “He doesn’t need to know; ever.”

            _“With these things I’ll never say… These things I’ll never say.”_


End file.
